


Are You Crazy?

by Hey_its_hay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bisexual baby, dominant Tsukki, jealous tsukki, theres a confession in here somewhere, yamguchi is crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_its_hay/pseuds/Hey_its_hay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karasuno gets a new manager, Yamaguchi starts crushing, but Tsukishima cannot have that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Crazy?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this vine: https://vine.co/v/e9JdaYeOPLQ

Kiyoko walked into the boy's volleyball practice, something that wasn't abnormal at all. But what was strange about this time was she had someone else in tow. The girl behind her was short, about Hinata's height, with blond hair cut into a bob. Her knees were trembling, and her eyes were darting about as if she was worried someone was going to attack her at any given moment.

"You found someone!!" Hinata shouted at Kiyoko. Everyone else just stared at the pair in confusion.

"What's all this~" "What's going on~" Nishinoya and Tanaka were practically screaming over each other. 

The unknown girl was scared stiff, but Kiyoko, used to the boys' antics by that point, replied calmly, "She'll be a temporary member who will be serving as a manager."

At that point the new manager seemed to gather enough nerve to proclaim "I'm Yachi Hitoka!!!" 

At that point the volleyball team started freaking out, yelling coming from Tanaka and Nishinoya, Asahi and Suga asking Yachi questions, but Yamaguchi couldn't hear any of it. Everything was blocked out except her. Yachi. "She's cute," Yamaguchi thought. She seemed to be really nervous with all the ruckus the boys were making. He wasn't particularly surprised though, as the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club was a force to be reckoned with. He thought her nervousness was absolutely adorable because he understood the feeling. All too soon Kiyoko snapped him back into reality by telling everyone Yachi was just showing her face today, and pulled her out of the gym. Yamaguchi was a little disappointed, but he wasn't going to admit that. He also wasn't going to admit that he had totally zoned out staring at Yachi and had missed everything after she said her name. He missed Asahi scaring her, he missed Sugawara slapping Tanaka and Nishinoya, he missed them staring at Yachi wide eyed, and he missed Tsukishima shooting daggers at him and muttering "Are you crazy?"

The rest of practice went by fine, but Yamaguchi was constantly zoning out, his mind filled with thoughts of their new temporary manager. When practice finished, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima left together. They were going to Tsukishima's house to study a bit, since his parents were out of town and it would be quiet. About halfway through their walk Tsukishima spoke up. 

"What did you think of Yachi?" he asked nonchalantly? At the mention of her name Yamaguchi got all flustered. He didn't want his best friend knowing how lost he got thinking about her because he knew he would tease him about it.

"I-I think it's great that Kiyoko found a replacement."

"Oh really? Is that all? Because it looked like you were thinking about more than the managerial position when you were staring at her." Yamaguchi blushed even harder than before. He had gotten caught. He shouldn't be all that surprised though; Tsukishima was his best friend, after all. It was more than once that Yamaguchi had wished they'd be more than friends, but Tsukishima never returned any of his advances, so he gave up on that idea. 

Releasing a sigh, Yamaguchi responded, "You're right Tsukki." He snuck a glance at his friend to gauge his reaction. "She's really cute. Just her eyes, and her hair. And she's so small and fragile, like she needs to be protected. I think I'm crushing on her and I haven't even met her." He got lost in his own thoughts, just like he had at practice, and once again missed Tsukishima sneering, "Are you crazy?"

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. Once they walked through the door, though, Tsukishima's entire demeanor changed. He pushed Yamaguchi up against the wall, earning a slight squeak from the latter: a combination of fear and pain. "T-tsukki?" he stammered. He'd never seen his best friend like this. His eyes were glazed over like a wild animal hunting its prey. He had Yamaguchi pinned, not allowing him to look anywhere but into his face. 

"Are you crazy?" the blond snarled? This was so unlike his best friend that Yamaguchi didn't know what to do. He was confused, scared, and slightly turned on. Tsukki had never been so forceful with him, and the twinkle in his eyes screamed of lust. "Are you crazy?" he repeated. "I saw the way you were looking at Yachi. I know that look on your face because it's the same way you look at me sometimes. I don't like it when you look at other people that way Yamaguchi, I don't like it one bit. That look needs to be reserved for me."

At this point Yamaguchi was completely in shock. Not only did Tsukishima have him pinned up against that wall in a very sexual manner, he was also telling him that, not only had he noticed Yamaguchi's advancements, but wanted them only for himself. Then he mentally slapped himself. 

"Well why didn't you say anything dumbass?" His sudden bout of courage left as quickly as it had come when Tsukishima started to smirk.

"Because I was waiting for an opportunity like this." That was the point of no return for Yamaguchi because all the blood in his body immediately went south, and he felt himself start to get hard. Tsukishima also seemed to notice this too because he began grinding his hips on his friend, his smirk growing. "Let me dominate you, Yamaguchi. Let me show you what I can do, and how I can make you feel. Can I do that for you?" 

Tsukishima had asked the question, but it didn't seem like he was leaving Yamaguchi much of a choice. He gave a slight nod and suddenly his friend swooped down and connected their lips. It was a rough and passionate kiss. Tsukishima traced his tongue along Yamaguchi's lower lip, demanding entrance. When the boy complied, Tsukishima bit down on his lip, drawing a small amount of blood and enticing a throaty moan out of him. Yamaguchi had never been treated like this, but it was arousing him beyond his belief. Tsukishima continued grinding his hips against his friend's, making Yamaguchi feel trapped in his pants. Suddenly Tsukishima picked up the smaller boy and the latter clung on for dear life. Tsukishima didn't seem to mind, he just walked down the hallway towards his room, not breaking the kiss. After passing through the doorway Yamaguchi felt himself thrown down on the bed and then felt more than saw the blond crawl on top of him. He could hear the boys heavy breathing and even thought be felt a bulge in his pants as their hips pressed together. Yamaguchi still didn't quite know what was going on, but he had no intentions of stopping because, by now, he was more turned on than he had ever been.

"Let me show you how much I want you, "Tsukishima mumbled. Once again Yamaguchi nodded his consent, so Tsukishima continued. He started at Yamaguchi's neck, sucking and biting bruises into the pale boy. The feeling of teeth on skin was extraordinary, and it left Yamaguchi wanting more. He was so busy focusing on the feelings on his neck he didn't realize his shirt was being taken off until it was up over his head. Once his shirt was off, Tsukishima proceeded to remove his own then continue the process of leaving hickeys all down Yamaguchi's stomach. Once he reached more fabric Tsukishima stopped. Yamaguchi opened his eyes he hadn't even realized were closed. Damn, he was missing everything and all because Tsukishima was touching his skin. He looked at his friend with desperation in his eyes, only to watch him palm his erection through his jeans. The friction was much needed, but it left him craving more.

"Tsukki..." he moaned. Tsukishima seemed to like that response, so he quickly unbuttoned Yamaguchi's pants, but didn't take them off. Instead, he reached his hand inside and started rubbing Yamaguchi's cock through his boxers. A wet spot was already formed, and Tsukishima glanced up with a knowing look. "P-please" he gasped.

"Please what?" Tsukishima sounded completely composed, which was driving Yamaguchi even more insane.

"Please fuck me, " he choked out. That did it for Tsukishima because, within the next few seconds, all pants were in a tangled pile somewhere on the floor. Yamaguchi gasped a bit at the cold air hitting his flushed cock, but he relished in escaping the confines of his jeans. Tsukishima sprawled over Yamaguchi, reaching into his nightside dresser and pulling out some lube and a condom. At this sight Yamaguchi forced his eyes shut and waited for the feeling of something inside of him. What he didn't expect, however, was a digit forcefully shoved in. He let out a noise, halfway between a gasp and a groan. Tsukishima grinned at this. He wasn't going to go in without any preparation, but he wasn't going to do much because he wanted his friend to feel what he felt when he was making goo-goo eyes at the new manager. He quickly swirled his finger around inside Yamaguchi, earning a groan from his friend. Adding another finger rewarded him with an arched back and a moan. Yamagauchi wanted this as much as he did, he could tell. After scissoring his fingers a few times, Tsukishima decided Yamaguchi was stretched enough so that he dick wouldn't cause any serious pain inside of him, but not enough that it wouldn't be the most comfortable thing. He had promised to go rough, and Tsukishima always makes good on his promises. He pulled his fingers out and Yamaguchi whined. This caused the blond to smirk, because he wouldn't be whining in a second. Lathering his cock up with the lube he lines up with Yamaguchi's hole, and thrust forward. The boy under him screams in a combination of pain and pleasure, exactly what Tsukishima wanted to hear. The sound encouraged him even more, so without missing a beat he pulled almost all the way out and snapped his hips forward. He kept this up until Yamaguchi finally seemed to get used to the feeling of Tsukishima inside of him and went to touch himself. But Tsukishima would have none of that. This was for Yamaguchi, yes, but he didn't get to get off so easily. Tsukishima was still slightly angry about him getting to distracted by Yachi earlier and he needed to show that to his friend. Tsukishima grabbed the brunette's hand and pinned it over his head. He grabbed the other hand and brought it up as well,y adjusting himself so he was able to hold both wrists in one hand. This put Tsukishima in a new position, though, and when he thrusted again, he was rewarded with a sound halfway between a moan and a scream.

"T-tsukki. Fuck!" Tsukishima had his his prostate. Tsukki grinned and made sure to hit the same spot again. He loved the look of pure desperation on the face under him. He began ramming into the same spot, nearly abusing his friend, but he was so hungry for this and Yamaguchi was giving him the exact response he wanted. The boy's eyes were rolled back into his head, his body was arched as it tried to engulf more of Tsukishima, he was panting and struggling against his friend holding his hands above his head. He had to touch himself. But Tsukishima would not let him, instead he went for the boy's neck, biting hard enough to draw a bit of blood. He continued to bite and suck marks into Yamaguchi's skin so everyone could see that he was Tsukishima's. He was claimed. The feeling of Tsukishim's lips on his neck and his dick ramming into his prostate did it for Yamaguchi. 

"Tsukki! I'm- I'm gonna-" And he did. The next thrust caused Yamaguchi's back to arch even more and made him scream out as he came all over his stomach. He had cum untouched and Tsukishima relished in that. He rode him through his orgasm, but wasn't done. Not until he himself had came. He continued to pound Yamaguchi, who was whimpering at the over stimulation. He loved seeing his friend completely unraveled, and that was what did it for him. He came with a grunt and finally slowed down. Once he finished he slowly pulled out. Yamaguchi was a disheveled mess, panting and covered in sweat and come, hickeys already forming where Tsukishima had sucked.

The blond leaned down and kissed him, the lightest thing he had done all night. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were both wrecked, but Tsukishima still had it in him to whisper in his friend's ear: "You're mine. Don't forget it or I'll make you remember it." The brunette gasped a bit and nodded, not up for being reminded this second. "Good," Tsukishima said definitively. "Then tomorrow I'll take you out on a date and show you that I'm worthy of being yours as well." 

Yamaguchi didn't quite know what to make of that, but he thinks he now has a boyfriend. "Who knew it would've been as easy to get him as checking out someone else?" he thought. Oh well, it was one hell of a way to get asked out. He doesn't say any of this though. Instead he just chuckles and mutters, "Are you crazy?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, this is my first time writing smut and I'm trying to work it into my style. Plus I have no beta editor, so....


End file.
